


Repose

by Gaqalesqua



Series: Monthly Requests [13]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, this reader is not horny on main for storms, unlike pretty much every other character i have
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 12:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17203502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: You’re afraid of storms, and you find an unusual comforter wandering around the base.





	Repose

The crash of thunder wrenched you out of sleep like a slap to the face, your eyes flying open. A cry of fear escaped you as you looked around the room. Shudders rushed up and down your spine, and as you got up onto your elbows, you could feel your arms shaking. Your muscles felt like liquid, heavy and unresponsive.

Thunder rumbled again and you swallowed, looking out of the small window in your bedroom to the choppy waters that splashed a few hundred feet away, lit up by bursts of lightning. It took you a few seconds to realise that your pajamas were damp with sweat, and that you must have been shaking in your sleep before the thunder had even started.

Your mouth felt sour and you managed to get out of bed, your steps shaky as you walked to the little bathroom at the back. You filled your cup with water, your hands just as wobbly as you took a long drink, and almost spat it all out with the next booming _crack_ that came from outside.

Maybe you could use a walk.

One pair of sneakers and a hoodie later, you were wandering the corridors of the Watchpoint with your hood over your head. Your stomach felt queasy but at least the noise of the storm was muted by the thick walls of stone. You couldn’t even see the lightning. Instead, the blue night-cycle lights lit up the halls, the warmth slowly seeping into your shivering muscles. Something hot might help.

You made a beeline for the drinks machine by the cafeteria, your jaw tense against the muted thunder.

“What are you doing wandering around this late?”

You weren’t afraid to admit that you jumped off the floor and yelped loudly, turning to face the voice and its owner behind you. Your cheeks immediately burned.

You recognised the voice and the hair and the broad shoulders, despite the darkness. His thick black eyebrows were furrowed, intense blue eyes fixed on you. That gaze was making your heart pound in your chest, something that was only interrupted by the next rumble of thunder. You felt your jaw tighten.

“The storm,” you muttered, clenching your fists. “I don’t like them.”

His _very broad shoulders_ relaxed, his face softening. He nodded. “Your room is sea-facing, right? Can’t imagine that’s much fun.”

“You got any earmuffs?”

“No,” you muttered. “I didn’t put it on my packing list.”

Another rumble of thunder had you flinching slightly. When you looked back at him, he was still watching you intently but there was sympathy on his face. “Wouldn’t advise you to stick your head under a pillow either.”

“I don’t have anything to block it out,” you mumbled, arms crossing. Your lip trembled with the next loud crash.

“Shit kid, this isn’t going to let up and you can’t get back to sleep like this,” you heard him murmur.  

The next burst of thunder sent you yelping forward and somehow, _somehow_ , you landed in 76’s arms, clutching him tightly, the fear like ice down your spine, so distracting that it took you several moments to realise your fingers were wrapped around that man’s biceps and _oh my god he was fucking ripped_ -

“S-sorry, sorry, oh my god, I’m so, I’m such an idiot,” you stammered, jumping backwards. Your cheeks burned and you were glad about the low light now. Soldier stared at you for a moment and you wanted the ground to swallow you up, _fuck_ , you were a little aroused by the feel of him and you were still _scared_ , fuck, why didn’t the ground swa-

“Easy, agent,” he said softly. “Let’s get you something to drink.”

You nodded, tucking both hands into your hoodie to bury the urge to grab him again. Man, he was so damn _warm_ and the feeling of his biceps…wow, it was almost enough to distract you from the storm outside. Almost.

You started walking towards the canteen again, 76’s careful step behind you. The lights were dim as you entered but, sensing your movement, they flared up brightly. You let out a pained noise as the light hit your eyes and raised a hand to protect yourself. Blinking, you made your way towards the drinks machine, pulling your card out of your pocket, pushing the button for a large cocoa and bipping your card against the reader. The vendor whirred to life, preparing your drink, and you heard 76 take a seat. In a few moments, you had your steaming beverage, and you turned to look at him.

You almost _dropped_ the damn cocoa.

The dim light hadn’t done him justice. You’d known from the white hair that he was older but you weren’t prepared for the scars running down his face and the _face_ itself. Rugged. _Gorgeous_. Wow, if he’d been intending to clear your mind of the storm, he didn’t need to do a damn thing. The view was enough for you.

“Agent?”

And _oh shit you’d been staring, how long had you been staring? Oh god, that was creepy, he knows, he knew, no way in hell_ -

“Admiring the scratch marks?” he drawled.

Your face burned. “They’re…I mean I didn’t…I knew you had them, but I didn’t realised they’d…that they’d be so…big,” you rambled.

He ran a hand over his face. “Been a while since I got these. They healed up better than I thought they would, thank god.”

“How’d you…I mean, where’d they come from?” you found yourself asking. “Sorry. I know it’s…it’s not polite.”

He shrugged. “Claw marks.”

“Claws,” you repeated.

You could barely hear the rumble of thunder from in hear. It was muted, distant, and the warmth of the cafeteria and the drink in your hand soothed you. You took a sip. Okay, too warm. You pulled the lid off and watched the steam rise out of it.

“It’s a long story,” he finally said. “Not exactly up for telling it. You’re unsettled enough.”

You looked back down at your drink. “Yeah,” you mumbled, “that’s true.”

Silence fell between you as you stared hard at the chocolate froth coating your cocoa.

“I’m pretty loathe to leave you like this,” 76 finally said. “But…I have an urgent mission in the morning and enhancements or not, I’m going to be a mess if I stay up all night.”

“Oh!” you gasped. _Shit. Fuck. Idiot. Of course. He was busy, duh_. “Sorry. Sorry. I didn’t realise. I had no idea.”

Something clattered onto the table in front of you and you looked up at him. “It’s the key to my room,” he began. “I’ll sleep in yours. I don’t care about storms. My quarters are dug into the rock so you won’t hear a thing.”

“I…”

Your cheeks burned. Oh god. You were…you were being offered his room.

“Is…I mean…is that allowed?” you asked, your voice coming out weak. You blew on your chocolate and tried to take a sip. Still hot. “Won’t someone say something?”

“Hmm.” 76 paused. You dared a look at him. He was staring at the key card on the table, brows furrowed. “You’re right. You don’t have clearance to be alone in that room, so I can’t let you stay there by yourself.”

“Does that mean…you’ll be…”

“Sleeping with you?” 76 asked.

Forget your face. Your whole _body_ was on fire. Between the shaky adrenaline of your fear, the warmth of both his company (and his _voice_ …)

Images were piling into your head, pictures of yourself underneath 76’s no-doubt sculpted body based off of what you could see stretched against the t-shirt. It took moments for the seat of your underwear to grow damp and you were _very_ glad you hadn’t been drinking at that moment because that cocoa would have ended up halfway across the table.

“That…wasn’t what I meant,” you heard him mutter. “I’ll take the couch. You can take the bed.”

You briefly looked up again and saw the red on his cheeks, watched him turn his head aside. The faintest _“oh god”_ left him, a sound you strained to hear him say. Wow, you’d managed to get Soldier _fucking_ 76 to trip over his own words and then blush. Suddenly, who cared about the _storm_?

“You, uh, don’t mind me taking your bed?” you asked. He looked back at you. His eyes were so _bright_ when he was blushing.

“Solves a lot of problems, doesn’t it?” he pointed out. “You sleep, I sleep, you’re not scared shitless of a storm. So long as I keep you from nosing around in anything that doesn’t belong to you, I don’t think there’s a problem.”

“I’m not gonna pry through your stuff,” you protested, and took another sip. Ok. Slightly better now.

“You’ll forgive me if I take those precautions anyway,” he drawled.

Oh _god_ , you hoped he didn’t talk in his sleep, because seriously, that voice was just…it wasn’t _fair_. One man could do all this to you just by opening his mouth and making sounds. You wanted to chalk it up to your adrenaline but you didn’t feel like lying to yourself today.

76 stood and your eyes followed him up, trying not to linger on the black fabric clinging to his chest. Oh, he really _was_ unfair.

“You should get some rest,” he pointed to the keycard, “and so should I.”

You slowly stood as he turned to the side, waiting for you. Swiping the card, you took another drink, and followed him out of the canteen. Which meant you got to stare at his ass as you left.

You were only mildly distracted by the muted thunder as he led you over to his quarters, though you couldn’t stare as much with the lights dimmed for the night cycle. Which…was a shame. It was only as you reached the vigilante’s door that you realised the sick feeling in your stomach had all but gone. There were probably a whole bunch of factors to thank for that. If you wanted to lie, you _could_ put it down to the hot drink, the company and the escape from the storm.

He bipped his keycard and the door swung open. The two of you stepped in and instantly your body was assaulted by the smell of him. Not in a bad way. It was heady, masculine, clean laundry and a smell that you could happily bet you’d get more of if you pressed your head into the crook of his neck.

 “Bed’s all yours,” he rumbled, switching on a lamp. God, if thunder sounded like him, you’d never be scared by storms _again_. You nodded mutely, putting your cocoa down and kicking off your shoes. Taking a seat on the mattress, you couldn’t help watching as 76 bent down to grab a spare blanket from a cupboard and you cast your eyes over his room. It was fairly sparse, with a bed, couch and set of drawers all lined against one wall. A coffee table was covered with folders and papers and you remembered what he’d said about prying.

He stood and your eyes followed him up.

“What?” he asked.

“I, uh…thanks,” you mumbled. “For doing this.”

He shrugged. “No point in having agents in Overwatch if we don’t look after them. It’s not unusual to be afraid of storms.”

“Still, you…you know. Thanks.”

He nodded. There was a long pause. “What, you waiting for me to tuck you in and kiss you goodnight?” he drawled. Your eyebrows shot up. First the comment about _sharing the bed_ , now this?

As if your imagination _needed_ anymore fodder.

“No,” you said hurriedly, “no, you don’t need to do that. I’m good. I’m an adult.” _And besides, if he touched me, I think I’d explode_.

He nodded again as you began shuffling into bed. Oh god. It smelt like him. Smelt amazing. You resisted the urge to breathe in deeply. Oh _god_. You berated yourself. That was creepy.

“Good night, agent,” he called. You heard the rustling of clothes being removed and swallowed.

“Good night, 76,” you replied. Another long pause.

“Good night, agent.”


End file.
